1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery sensor with addressing mode and detection mode capability, and more particularly to a battery sensor having an addressing channel and a detection channel; the battery sensor can execute series connection communication in the addressing mode, and the battery sensor can execute parallel connection communication in the detection mode.
2. Description of Related Art
A first prior-art is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. US20110068746, the first prior-art entitled “Method and apparatus for intelligent battery charge equalization and monitoring”, the apparatus has a sensor (300), the sensor (300) may include a diode (307), the anode of diode (307) may be connected both to a microcontroller (310) and a battery (301), the cathode of the diode (307) may be connected both to the microcontroller (310) and a first (308) and a second (309) communications interface ports, the diode (307) in this arrangement may provide a summing function, such that when the sensor (300) is placed in a string with other like sensors, the sensor (300) may determine its position within the string. But the first prior-art used V-string Pins (String Voltage Pins) of the diode (307) and the microcontroller (310) to determine its position within the string, in order to differentiate V-string value of each sensor (300) in the string, the number of strung sensors (300) of the string will be limited, the first prior-art can not continuously string a large number of sensors (300). If the above apparatus needs to string a large number of sensors (300), the apparatus costs will be higher. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the first prior-art.
A second prior-art used a hardware manner to execute a battery addressing, the second prior-art configured one or at least one DIP switch (dual in-line package switch) on each sensor, therefore can define communication address of each sensor. But a required number of DIP switches will be increased, when the second prior-art is used to a monitoring system having many sensors, the apparatus costs will be higher, and user must set communication address of each sensor one by one. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the second prior-art.
A third prior-art used a software manner to execute a battery addressing, the third prior-art usually used a particular user interface to set communication address of each sensor. But the operation steps of the third prior-art are more complicated, and user needs more setting time to set communication address of each sensor one by one. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the third prior-art.